Josh the Coyote
Josh the Coyote is MrJoshbumstead (Josh Bumstead) in coyote form. About Josh the Coyote Josh the Coyote (aka Josh E. Coyote or just Josh) is a young male coyote with white fur and he wears a blue baseball cap, red slacks, and yellow cartoonish gloves. Josh is a spoof of the cartoon characters Roger Rabbit, Wile E. Coyote, and Calamity Coyote. Josh has a pure heart made out of Cotten candy, and he is kindhearted, hyperactive, funny, emotional, and optimistic. Josh loves to make people laugh, and he will do anything to put a smile on someone's face (including tasting his armpits). He also likes to wrestle with Wile E. Coyote, play video games, howl at the moon, and go swimming. Josh speaks in a voice that sounds similar to Roger Rabbit and he yips and howls in a high pitched voice. Josh is the star of his own children's show called "Josh the Coyote's Giggle Tickle Funny Hyperactive Friendly Howl at the Moon Comedy Halftime Show" (or Josh the Coyote for short) which airs on Disney XD. A lot of his friends appear on his show with him. Josh the Coyote's friends Here is Josh the Coyote's friends in his cartoon universe. They are from Warner Bros., Disney, and Nickelodeon. Nikki Runner Nikki Runner is a lightish purple female roadrunner and is Josh's best friend. Unlike most coyotes and roadrunners, Josh and Nikki get along very well. They both star in Josh's children's show and they both like acting crazy and just chasing each other for fun. Nikki is also Road Runner's girlfriend and they are both here for Josh when he needs them. Josh can also make Nikki laugh very hard. Wile E. Coyote Wile E. Coyote is Josh's best coyote friend. He likes wrestleing with Josh, and they both often hang out at night to both howl and sing at the moon. Their favorite song to sing at night is "Me Just a Worthless Coyote" (from Hank the Cowdog). Wile E. still currently chases after Road Runner, but he doesn't care that Josh doesn't help him. They both also like going to pizza parlor so they can eat pizza and play Pac-Man games. Sometimes Wiley acts crazy over technology and Josh has to help calm him down. Road Runner Road Runner is the prey of Wile E. Coyote. Despite being a coyote, Road is good friends with Josh and they both like acting crazy. Road is also Nikki's boyfriend and is best friends with Pac-Man. Binky Bunny Binky Bunny is a purple female rabbit with blonde hair, a black shirt, pink skirt, and black sandals. She appeared briefly before in the Tiny Toons episode "Thirteensomething". In the Josh the Coyote universe, Binky and Josh first met in the Summer of 2013. They first started out as friends, but they both later on fell in love (despite their species). They later on got engaged in 2015. Binky has the power to grow giantess sized (which Josh loves) and she is quite often shown as a giantess. As a giantess, she is very protective over the coyote and she laughs at all his jokes, even when she doesn't always get them. Binky may sometimes accedently step on Josh with her sandals as a giantess, but he never seems to get badly hurt by that. Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper are two of Josh's friends. They live in Acme Acres and they both atten school at Acme Looniversity. Like Wile E., Calamity likes to do coyote things with Josh. Also like Wiley, Calamity uses Acme products to try and catch Little Beeper, but always fails. Wiley is Calamity's uncle and Road is Beeper's uncle. Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner Tech E. Coyote is Wile E. Coyote's brother and Rev Runner is Road Runner's brother. They are both from the cartoon Loonatics Unleashed. Because Tech and Rev are super heros they don't always have time to hang out with Josh, but they are both good friends with him. Unlike Wiley and Road, Tech and Rev are best friends (although Tech does sometimes gets annoyed by Rev when he wont stop talking). The Pac-Man Family Pac-Man is the star of the popular video game and video game franchise of the same name. The Pac-Family in Josh the Coyote's universe are in their same design and personalities from the Hanna Barbera Pac-Man cartoon from 1982. Pac-Man lives in Pac-Land with his beautiful and smart wife Mrs. Pepper Pac-Man (aka Ms. Pac-Man), his son Pac-Baby, his dog Chomp-Chomp, and his cat Sour Puss. Josh is a good friend to the Pac-Family and he is Pac-Man's biggest fan (he's gotten to level 31 in the original arcade game). Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man both love having the coyote around and he is like a son to them. Pac-Baby also loves hanging around Josh and is like a brother too him. At one point in life, Ms. Pac-Man grew into a giantess and she stomped on Pac-Baby because he wouldn't stop giggling at how tall she is (he wasn't actually laughing at her, he was laughing at seeing her so tall). Pac-Man protects the power pellet Forrest from the Ghost Monsters Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, and Sue. Josh has not interacted with the ghosts. Inky was really the only ghost he's interacted with. Roger Rabbit Roger Rabbit is a cartoon star of Maroon Cartoons. He is one of Josh's best friends. Roger himself was created as a parody of Roger. His body resembles Wile E. Coyote's, but his colors and voice resembles Roger Rabbit's. Josh and Roger are best friends because they have so much in common. They both like to make people laugh, act crazy, star in cartoons, have strong emotions, kind hearted, silly and funny, and they both turn into giant steam whistles if they drink an alcoholic beverage. Roger and Josh sometimes crack each other up whenever they hang out because both of them are hilarious. Josh is also shown to be good friends with Roger's sexy human toon wife Jessica Rabbit. Roger also sometimes makes guest appearances in Josh's cartoon show. Roger and Josh also like to eat and get full at their favorite restaurant Red Robin........YUM! SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants is one of Josh's underwater friends. He is a yellow square shaped sea sponge that lives in a pinapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a frycook at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob's personality is just like Roger Rabbit's personality (and Josh's) exept Roger and Josh are more smarter than SpongeBob. SpongeBob hopwever has smartness in him. SpongeBob's best friends however Patrick Star is very very dumb, but you got to love him for it. Josh loves hanging out with SpongeBob and Patrick (of course he has to wear a diving suit when he visits Bikini Bottom) because they all act crazy and its a lot of laughs. Josh has also eaten at the Krusty Krab before and he likes Krabby Patties. Josh has interacted with SpongeBob's boss Mr. Krabs before, but Josh makes sure his money is safe. Josh so far has not interacted with Squidward however. Both Josh and SpongeBob also like playing video games and eating ice cream. Even though Josh never eats at the Chum Bucket, he has also interacted with Plankton a few times as well. The Animaniacs Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner (the Warner Bros. and Warner sister) live in the WB water tower at the WB studios. Because they're old cartoons were never released Josh allowed them to star with him in his childrens show. Since then Josh and the Warners have been friends and all four of them have teased Dr. Scratchansniff a lot. Hello Nurse however laughs at Josh's jokes since Josh dosn't shout her name everytime she arrives (and Josh is already engaged to Binky Bunny). Ariel and Flounder Ariel and Flounder are two more of Josh's underwater friends. Ariel is a mermaid (and a human at some times) and Flounder is a yellow tropical fish (despite his name, he is not actually a flounder). Ariel often plays a big sister role to Josh and has helped him relieve stress (one example would be when she comforted the coyote when he was crying over getting attacked by Montana Max, but Nikki later attacked Monty for hurting Josh). Using his Acme diving suit, Josh has gone on many adventures with Ariel and Flounder and he has introduced them to new age technolagy (TV, computers, etic). Like Nikki and Binky, Josh makes Ariel laugh hystericly at times by either telling jokes or just acting crazy. Flounder also thinks Josh is funny. Mostly Flounder is afraid of coyotes (Wile E. tried to cook him once), but he trusts Josh since the white coyote doesn't eat live animals. Josh has also made good friends with Scuttle the Seagull, another one of Ariel's friends. Sebastian the Crab sometimes thinks Josh is nuts, but once in a while the crab would laugh at the coyote's craziness. Josh is also good friends with Ariel's husband Prince Eric and his dog Max. So far, the coyote has met King Triton only once and because the king is used to humans and land creatures now, he thinks Josh is a very nice coyote. In the Josh the Coyote universe Ariel appears in both her mermaid and human forms (depending on the situation). Other Friends The friends mentioned above are Josh's closest friends. He is also shown to be pals with most of the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf from Frozen, Phineas and Ferb, The Simpsons, and Mickey Mouse and his friends. Other coyotes Josh is pals with include Bent-Tail Coyote and Bent-Tail Junior (from Disney's The Coyote's Lament) and Rip and Snort (from Hank the Cowdog). Category:Characters Category:Josh the Coyote Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cool People Category:Cartoon Category:Christians Category:Coyotes